Learning To Love
by shadowhunterherondale
Summary: Gisselle is half human half vampire she has been looking for a clue that will lead her to her parents. One day she has a vision of a dying human and she races to try and save her. The least thing that she expected was that she was going to become the mother of Nessie and was going to end up falling in love with Edward after Bella leaves based on Twilight/instructions not included
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys here is a new story :) hope you guys enjoy it.**

I ran through the forest as fast as I could. I had been living in Houston when I got the vision. I had to be there.

In the vision there was a human girl that was giving birth to a vampire baby and she died after. It didn't matter what choice I made to try to stop it she still died.

That was until I made the choice to go there. That was when she survived.

I sighed as a three story house came to view. I had finally made it. I heard something crack and decided to ran inside.

Two werewolves followed me to the entrance and I had been lucky that they didn't catch me.

I ran inside and found two vampires and another young man frozen in shock. I ran to the woman that was throwing up blood. "Bella?" I said.

She turned to look at me and her eyes looked like they had blood in them. Then she screamed as her spine broke.

"Don't worry everything will be fine." I told her as I picked her up and ran upstairs with her to the room I had seen her in. I heard steps behind me.

"Who are you?" The young man asked.

"My name is Gisselle." I said as I gave some morphine to Bella.

"How did you know about her?" The husband asked.

"Edward. I can't explain right now because I need to help her, but I'll explain later." I told him.

Edward nodded.

They undressed her and she looked bad.

Bella had bruises everywhere on her stomach.

"Carlisle is on his way. He says the placenta must have detached." Alice said coming into the room.

"We'll have to do it." Rosalie said.

Edward grabbed Rosalie's hand. "Rosalie wait. Let the morphine spread!" Edward said.

"There's no time! He's dying!" Rosalie said.

"Get him out. Now!" Bella said.

"Bella look at me." Jacob said.

Edward let go off Rosalie's hand and Bella screamed out in pain as Rosalie cut her.

Rosalie looked at the blood and her eyes were black with hunger.

"Rosalie no!" Edward yelled.

Jacob jumped and took Rosalie out.

I went to stand beside Bella. "Bella look at me." I told her as Edward broke through the vampire skin that the baby had around it.

Bella screamed.

I grabbed her hand. "Hang on Bella. Keep your heart beating. Just a little bit more." I told her. I turned to look at Edward and he cleaned the blood off his lips.

Edward bit through the skin and broke it as Bella screamed again.

Then it all stopped.

A baby started to cry.

Edward smiled. "It's Renesmee." Edward said.

Bella smiled. "So...beautiful...let...let me see..her." Bella said.

Edward gave Renesmee to Bella.

"Get the venom. You have to give it to her now." I told Edward.

Edward nodded.

Renesmee bit Bella and I took her away.

Edward bit Bella on the neck, and wrists.

Bella cried out in pain.

I could smell the venom spreading through her body.

"How did you know?" Edward asked.

I sighed as I went to clean Renesmee. "I can see the future and the past. I can show it to someone by touching the person." I told him.

"So you are like Alice." He said.

I nodded. "Kind of." I said.

"Earlier you told Bella that you were going to help her. Why?" Edward asked.

"Because when I got the vision of Bella giving birth she died after. I tried changing it and no matter what I changed she still died. Until I made the choice to come here. That's when I saw her alive. You were so entertained by Renesmee and by what Bella was doing and telling her that you forgot about her heart and then she would die." I told him.

He sighed. "Thank you for getting here in time." He said.

I smiled. "You welcome." I said as I dressed Renesmee in the baby girl clothes I had brought for her.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Well I look sixteen because every girl of my kind reaches maturity at that age. But I'm over seventy years old." I told him.

"So you are half human- half vampire?" He asked.

"Yes." I said as I offered my wrist to Renesmee.

"Wait. I don't think you should be doing that." Edward said.

"Don't worry. She doesn't have venom so she won't harm me. Besides she needs to feed." I told him.

"Oh! Is she going to be alright?" Edward asked.

I smiled.

Bella had gone still and she was not screaming anymore.

"She should be waking up in three days." I told him.

"What about her spine?"

"That should be good also. It broke when the placenta detached but it will be back to normal. Carlisle its an honor to finally meet you." I said as Carlisle came into the room.

"Have we met?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle she is a psychic. Like Alice." Edward said.

"Oh! No wonder you called me by my first name. I see everything is under control here." Carlisle said.

"Thanks to Gisselle." Edward said.

"Thank you Gisselle for helping." Carlisle said.

I smiled as Reneamee drank from my wrist. "No problem." I said.

"It's also a good thing that you are here. You see Bella drank all the blood that I had stocked for her and we were on our way to a hospital to get some because Bella was supposed to deliver tomorrow so we don't have anything to feed Renesmee." Carlisle said.

"Don't worry Carlisle. I'll feed her as long as I can. I have done it before anyway. It's a good thing that she wasn't a boy though." I told him.

Carlisle smiled. "I'm guessing that boys have venom?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes and its bad for us. Well most of us to me it doesn't do anything. It just makes me a stronger runner and a stronger vampire." I told him.

"Interesting. Do you mind if I ask you a few things?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course. What would you like to know?" I asked.

"Your diet. What do you eat?" He asked.

"Well I can survive on human food or on animal blood. I find animal blood more appealing than human blood. As you can see I haven't fed and my eyes are Brown. When I feed they turn gold." I told him.

"That's interesting. What about your parents?" He asked.

I looked down at Renesmee feeling sad. "I was separated from my parents after I was born. Well I was separated from my mother since we were in a facility. I looked more human than the rest of the babies so they left me alone in the woods to starve. " I said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel sad." Carlisle said.

"It's okay. I guess I was lucky that I survived." I said.

"Yes you were but you didn't know anything about your parents again?" He asked.

"No. All I have is my mother's memories. I remember her face clearly and I remember my father's face because of my mother. I have looked for them but their future is always black. I don't even know if they are alive." I said.

"Eventually you will know something." Carlisle said.

I nodded.

Renesmee stopped feeding and fell asleep.

My wrist healed immediately.

_Great. Now I was feeling tired._

"You can sleep in my room for tonight. Renesmee can sleep with you also. We don't sleep anyway." Edward said.

I nodded. "Thank you." I said.

**Okay guys that is it for chapter 1. I'm trying to make the chapters shorter than I usually do. Anyways what did you guys think? Let me know by reviewing or if you want to see someone here or something ok. Thanks for reading. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Hey guys here is chapter 2. So this chapter won't start following the other one. Three days have passed and I just wanted to tell ya'll since I don't want to confuse ya'll. I do not en any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones I have created. With that said I will leave you guys to the chapter. Enjoy!**

Three days have passes since Renesmee was born. Everyone was in love with her. Specially Rosalie.

Edward told me that Rosalie had always wanted to become a mother, and with Renesmee her dream had come true in a way.

Esme was very nice with me. She told me that I could keep Edward's room since they were planning on giving Edward and Bella a cottage.

Alice was already planning a shopping trip and I agreed to go since I only brought one change of clothes.

Carlisle kept asking me questions about my life, and I was more than happy to tell him.

Jasper was not around when I fed Renesmee since it was still hard for him to be around human blood.

And then there's Emmett. Emmett was always making jokes and I think that we really needed them since therehad been a lot of tension during the last three days.

Renesmee had grown the last three days. She looked like a three month old baby ans she liked to be with me. She would ask anyone that was carrying her to look for me.

Carlisle thought that it was because of my blood. He thought that we had a bond by blood.

I just didn't understand why she followed me so much.

"Are you sure about this?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Besides I would be the one that talks to her so Renesmee won't draw attention to herself." I told him.

Edward sighed. He was carrying Renesmee and now we were just waiting for Bella to wake up.

Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett were also in the room, but they were against the wall.

Bella's heart stopped and we all turned to look at her. She opened her eyes and they were a crimson red. She looked around and stood up.

"Bella?" I said.

She turned to look at me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm good." She said. Then she saw Edward with Renesmee. "Is...is that...her?" She asked.

I smiled. "Yes. That's your daughter." I told her.

Her expression changed and I got a vision.

*()*

Bella was running through the woods and I was calling after her but she didn't even turn back.

*()*

"Bella...Bella don't." I told her.

She turned to look at me. She looked confused.

"Don't. You can't do it. You will never forgive yourself if you do it." I told her.

She looked around and ran for the balcony. Then she jumped.

"Bella!" We all yelled.

"I'll go after her." I said as I ran to the balcony.

"Be careful!" Esme said.

I nodded and jumped off.

"Esme." Edward said.

I started to run and heard someone else's steps behind me. I pushed myself to run faster since I knew that Bella was stronger at the moment. After a few moments I saw her and I tried running faster again. I caught up to her and tackled her.

She hissed at me.

"Bella. What are you doing?" I asked.

"I can't…. I can't….." She said shaking her head. " I'm sorry." She said.

"You can't what?" I asked.

"I can't be a mother to that baby. I'm not ready. To be honest I don't even know if I ever will be." She said.

"Then why did you have it? You can't leave a baby without a mother. You just can't!" I told her.

"They always wanted a baby not me. I just wanted immortality. Getting pregnant was the easiest way to get there." She said.

"But what about Renesmee?" I asked.

She smiled. "She has you. You didn't come here to save me. You came here to save her. I must go. Be a good mother to her. She deserves it." She said before she took off again.

"Bella!" I yelled but she didn't turn to look back.

Edward stopped in front of me. "What happened? Did you talk to her? What did she say? Where is she going?" Edward asked.

I sighed. "I'm sorry Edward. She's not coming back." I said.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"She said that she doesn't want to be a mother. That she just wanted immortality." I told him.

Edward shook his head. "No. That's not possible! Bella wanted Renesmee! She almost died because of that!" Edward said.

I gasped when I got another vision.

*()*

It was night. There was a clock tower.

"I'm sorry Alice. I'm sorry Edward. I'm sorry everyone but I have to do this so I can protect her and all of you. Take good care of her for me Gisselle." Bella said before she started walking forward.

The doors opened.

Jane and Felix were there.

"I need to speak with Aro." Bella said.

"Follow us then." Jane said.

They walked forward and then turned right. There was an elevator there. They got in and the elevator went down.

The doors opened and they continued walking forward.

Felix opened a door that lead to a big room.

"There is someone that wants to speak with you Master." Jane said.

Aro turned around. "What a surprise. Young Bella. What can I do for you?" Aro asked.

"I want to join you." Bella said.

"Aren't you married to Edward, dear?" Aro asked.

"I was, but not anymore. I asked him to change me and then I left him." Bella said.

Aro smiled. "Perfect. Looks like you have what it takes to be one of us. Welcome to the Volturi." Aro said with a smile.

*()*

I looked around to see where I was. I was confused by the vision.

"She's going to the Volturi." Edward said.

I nodded. "She's going to join them. Why?" I asked.

"Aro wanted Bella to join them almost a year ago. She said no but I don't know why she wants to join them now." Edward said.

"We should go let the rest know." I said.

"I'm sure they already know." Edward said as we started to walk human pace back.

"You saw what I saw?" I asked.

He nodded. "Everything. I'm a mind reader. I just couldn't read Bella's mind." He said.

I nodded. "Why would she leave me in charge of Renesmee? She doesn't even know me?" I asked.

Edward sighed. "That I cannot answer. Will you do it?" He asked.

"I won't leave her alone. She doesn't deserve it. She's so small and innocent." I told him.

"Good. At least she will have a mother. I just don't understand why Bella reacted that way." He said.

"To tell you the truth. I didn't expect that either. I just wanted to save her."

"And you did good. Let's get back home." He said.

I nodded.

**And ther you go. Bella left Renesmee behind. What do you guys think of that? Why do you really think she did it? Did she do right? Did she do wrong? What do you guys think of Gisselle being in charge of Renesmee? Let me know what you guys think. Thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys so here is chapter 3. I had to rewrite it since the other one I had messed up when I changed the name so now it doesn't work. Anyways I really hoe you guys are enjoying the story . This is a Gisselle and Edward love story so don't think its a hate story or a Bella and Edward story. I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones have created. With that said I will now it leave you guys to the chapter. Enjoy!**

Its been four months since Ness had been born and four months since Bella had left. To be honest it was more like she had died instead of left.

Everyone was different. More quiet. Specially Edward.

He locked himself in his room and he wouldn't come out for days. He would would only come out when he needs to hunt and then he went back in. Barely saying a word to anyone and that included Renesmee.

Rosalie and Alice taught Ness about fashion. They even invented fashion class.

Esme was teaching Nessie how to bake cookies, which she loved.

Emmett would teach Ness about wrestling moves, which then she would against him and he would act like Ness about was very strong.

Esme had given me the cottage so I could share it with Ness.

We walked into the house. Ness hand in mine.

"Look who's finally up." Emmett said.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"What took you so long?" Emmett asked.

"Its barely eight. Its early." I told him.

"Yea but you are usually here by seven." He said.

"I have been up for a while. Its just that I was thinking about a few things." I told him.

Emmett nodded.

"Look momma! That's a piano." Nessie said.

I looked at everyone.

Nessie had never called me momma .

"Yes it is sweety." I said scared by how everyone was going to react.

"Good morning Gisselle. Would you like some breakfast?" Esme asked.

I nodded. "Yes please." I said as Nessie and I went to sit at the table.

Nessie sat down on my lap and she put her hand against my cheek. She was thirsty .

I offered her my wrist and she bit me.

Then she stared drinking.

"Good morning." Carlisle said coming into the dining room.

"Good morning Carlisle." I said.

"You are still feeling her off your wrist?" Carlisle asked.

"I can't help it. She asks for it and I can't say no to her." I told him.

Carlisle smiled. "How often do you feed her?" Carlisle asked.

"In the morning and at night sometimes." I said.

"Does she feed a lot?" He asked.

"Sometimes." I said.

"Here you go." Esme said putting two plates in front of us.

"Alright Ness that's enough for now. You have to eat your breakfast." I told her.

She put her hand on my cheek.

_Yes momma._ Her thoughts said.

"Ness you need to speak out loud also. You can't just communicate with your gift. One day you are going to be surrounded by humans and you won't be able to use your gift." I told her.

She put her hand against my cheek again.

_But I prefer it that way._

"I know that you prefer to communicate with your gift but you also have to speak out loud. Okay?" I said.

Ness sighed. "Yes momma." she said before she started eating her breakfast.

"Well I'll see both of you in my office in a little bit." Carlisle said.

I nodded.

"Yes grandpa." Nessie said.

Carlisle smiled.

*()*

I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Carlisle said.

I opened the door and Ness went in.

It was the same routine everyday.

"Alright Nessie come stand against the wall." Carlisle said.

Nessie sighed and went to stand against the wall so Carlisle could measure her.

"You have grown two inches during the weekend." Carlisle said.

"I'm a big girl." Ness said.

Carlisle smiled. "You sure are. Now tell me how are you doing?" Carlisle asked.

"Good. Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice are teaching me about clothes. Untie Alice are says that I'm suppose to know everything about the latest fashion." Nessie said.

I smiled.

Carlisle smiled. "Thats good. What else?" He asked.

"Well uncle Jasper is teaching math and I'm good too. Uncle Emmett is a good coach and grandma Esme is a very good cook. She's teaching me how to make chocolate chip cookies." Nessie said.

Carlisle smiled. "Very good Nessie. Why don't you go downstairs for a moment? I need to speak with your mother." Carlisle said.

"Okay!" Nessie said.

I opened the door for her. "Be careful walking down the stairs." I told her.

"I will momma!" Nessie said before u closed the door.

"Can I ask you something?" Carlisle said.

"Sure." I said going to sit down.

"How do you feel about Nessie calling you momma?" Carlisle asked.

I sighed. "Well I'm happy and scared at the same time." I told him.

"Why are you scared?"

"Because I'm afraid that everyone else might think that in trying to take Bella's place." I told him.

Carlisle smiled. "You are not taking away anyone's place. That place belongs to you and you should accept it. After everything that has happened you deserve it." Carlisle said.

I smiled. "You're right. Carlisle how is she?" I asked.

Carlisle sighed. "Well she's growing less everyday."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I really don't know."

I sighed.

"Look. Spend time as much as you can with her. At the rate she might be gone in fifteen years." Carlisle said.

I felt my heart break. I nodded.

"Now go downstairs and give your daughter her music class." Carlisle said with a smile.

I smiled. "Okay."

"Ill be down in a little bit."

I smiled and nodded. I opened the door and left Carlisle's office.

**Okay guys that is it for this chapter :) I think it came out the same as the other one I just added a few things. I'm thankful that have my galaxy to write the chapters or else I would have to go to college and write them there because my other phone fell in the water and it doesn't charge anymore :( so I got a new one and it doesn't have Microsoft word or any of that bUt I least I can write them on this phone. Thank you for reading. Let me know what you guys think by reviewing :) until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys how are ya'll doing? So here is chapter 4 :) I still don't know how long this story is going to be but I don't think that it will pass the 20 chapters. I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I have created. Well with that said I will leave you guys to the chapter. Enjoy!**

I got out of Carlisle's office and went downstairs.

"Momma! Look a piano." Ness said.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Yea Ness. It's a piano." I said.

"Can you play something?" Ness asked.

"Um I'm...not sure Ness." I said.

"You play?" Esme said appearing in front of me.

I jumped a little. "Yea I do." I said.

"Play something for Ness." Emmett said.

"Yea play something." Rosalie said.

I cleared my throat. "Um..okay." I said going to sit on the bench that was in front of the black piano.

Nessie came to sit next to me.

I looked down at her.

Nessie turned to look at me and smiled, which caused me to smile.

I looked down at the keys and sighed. A song had been playing around my head for four months now, and I have tried to compose it but I only have half of it.

I started to play the lullaby. It had all started that night four months ago when I had seen a baby girl's birth, and now I don't think I can even live without her. I made it to the middle of the lullaby, and the rest of the song came as I looked down at Nessie. I finished playing it and reminded myself that I needed to write it down.

"That was beautiful." Esme said.

I smiled. "Thank you. It's called Renesmee's lullaby." I told her.

"It's for me?" Nessie asked.

I smiled and hugged her. "Yes. It's for my little Ness." I told her.

Nessie hugged me back.

"Have you composed other songs?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. "I composed one for my parents." I said.

"Can you play it?" Alice asked coming to sit on my left.

I smiled. "Sure." I said as I let go off Renesmee.

"Can I play it momma?' Nessie asked.

I smiled. "Sure." I told her.

Nessie started to play the song I had composed for my parents. Her small hands moving professionally on the keys.

I smiled as I saw her play. I turned to look at Alice and she smiled.

Nessie finished playing the song.

"Very good Nessie." Esme said.

"Thank you grandma." Nessie said.

"Where did you learn how to play?" Rosalie asked.

"Momma has been teaching me. She bought me a small piano and that's where she taught me." Nessie said.

"You're learning quickly Ness." Emmett said.

Ness smiled and nodded.

"Hope to hear you play again soon." Jasper said.

"I will. Momma is teaching me another song." Nessie said.

"Who was playing my piano?!" Edward asked coming into the living room.

"Edward." Esme said.

"We didn't think you would mind son." Carlisle said.

"I wouldnt mind if it was anyone else." Edward said.

I hugged Nessie.

It wasn't fair for her.

"Son. Calm down. It's not her fault." Carlisle said.

"It's all her fault! I can't take it anymore! It's her fault that Bella left! Bella left me and didn't say a word!" Edward yelled.

"Momma!" Nessie said as she started to cry.

"Shh, its okay Ness." I said as I hugged her and tried to help her calm down.

"Momma?! She is not your mother! And she will never will be!" Edward said as he came to try to take Nessie away from me.

I didn't let her go, and tried to push Edward away.

"Edward stop. You're going to hurt them." Esme said.

Jasper and Emmett came to grab Edward.

"Why is he saying that momma?" Nessie asked.

I sighed. "Some people made him mad and I didn't know that your father doesn't like anyone playing his piano. He didn't mean anything that he said. " I told her as I looked at Edward.

Man he looked pissed.

"Edward can I have a word with you?" I asked.

Edward sighed and swallowed. Then he ran outside.

"Stay with grandma and grandpa. Okay? I'll be back in a little bit." I told Nessie.

Nessie nodded.

I stood up and sighed. I walked outside human speed and Edward turned around. "Let's go for a little walk." I told him.

He nodded.

We walked to the woods a good distance , well until we thought nobody else could hear us.

"What is your problem, Edward?" I asked.

He sighed. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Why do you treat Ness like that? Like everything is her fault?" I asked.

"Because it is." He said.

I shook my head. "It's not. Bella left because she wanted to. She was alive and she knew what she was doing. If you want someone to blame, then blame me." I said.

"You? Why you?" He asked.

"Because I was the last person she spoke to. Because I couldn't stop her from leaving. Because I just came to save her and then she left." I told him.

"That's not your fault." Edward said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's not Nessie's fault either. Look you haven't been part of your daughter's life since that day and believe me it hurts her. You don't even know that she could die one day." I told him.

"She could die?" He asked.

I nodded. "Ness is more human than vampire. I don't know how long she's going to live, but I want to propose you something ." I told him .

"What?" He asked.

"I want you to be a part of her life. Just as long as she is alive so she can feel loved by her parents just like any other child does. After that you can even kill me yourself ." I told him.

"You love her that much?" He asked.

I nodded. "She means that much to me. She has given me the opportunity to feel how being a mother is. I love her that much that I would even give my life for her. That's why I give her what she wants because she deserves it and because I don't know how much longer she is going to be here." I told him.

Edward sighed. "Okay. For as long as she lives we are going to be a family of three. We're going to be the family that she deserves." He said.

My heart skipped a beat. My Ness was finally going to be a very happy girl.

I smiled. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said as I jumped and hugged him tightly.

Edward chuckled and hugged me against him also.

Then we fell to the floor.

**Okay guys that is it for this chapter :) next chapter I think that it might be Edward's pov if not then ill make t chapter 6. So what do you guys think of Edward? What did you guys think if this chapter? Let me know by reviewing :) thank you for reading. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys here is chapter 5 :) I really hope you guys enjoy it. I'm still planning what to write but I know that it comes as soon as I start writing. I wanted to thank you for all the support you guys have been giving. I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I have created. With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Alice's POV **

The last two months have been really great. Nessie looked like a happy six year old. So did Edward and Gisselle.

Every weekend we have been going down to La Push beach when no human was around. We go when its cloudy but when the sun is out we go to another side of the beach. We were allowed here now since Nessie is Jacob's imprint.

It felt nice spending family time at the beach. It almost felt like we were human...

Jacob and Nessie were doing a sand castle.

Jasper and I were competing with them.

I heard Gisselle's laughter and looked up.

Edward was running around the water wearing just shorts with Gisselle on his back wearing her two piece bathing suit.

"No Edward don't!" Gisselle yelled before Edward sank both of them into the water.

Carlisle and Esme chuckled.

Nessie laughed.

"They make such a cute couple." Esme whispered to Carlisle.

"They do. I've never seen our son this happy." Carlisle told her.

Esme nodded. "Not even when he was with you know who." Esme said.

Since that day that Gisselle and Edward had gone for a walk, Edward decided that it was better if Bella's name wasn't mentioned. To Nessie, Gisselle was her mother and it was better that way.

"We're going to win aunt Alice!" Nessie said. She was wearing a yellow and pink with white flowers two piece bathing suit.

"No you're not." I told her.

Just then Gisselle was running away from Edward and he decided to tackle her down on my sand castle. Gisselle laughed.

"I told you I would catch you!" Edward and told her as he tickled her.

Gisselle laughed again. "Okay! Okay! You win! You win!" Gisselle said between giggles.

"Yes you win Edward. But that didn't mean that you were supposed to destroy my sand castle! Now Jake and Nessie won!" I told him.

"My daughter was supposed to win anyway Alice." Edward said.

I glared at him.

"Cheer up Alice. Its just a sand castle. You're acting like a five year old." Edward said.

"What?!" I said raising one of my eyebrows.

"Look ill make it up. I'll take you shopping. Okay?" Edward said.

I clapped my hands together. "Yeay! We're going shopping!" I said.

Carlisle chuckled.

"Alright enough playing the sand and running around. Its lunch time." Esme said.

Edward helped Gisselle up and Nessie went running her.

Nessie still drank blood from Gisselle's wrist even though she already knew how to hunt. She said that she preferred her mother's blood because it was sweeter and it helped keep her hunger under control more than animal blood. So she would drink a little before eating her breakfast even though she didn't drink as much as she used to.

Today in the morning she didn't get to drink some so Gisselle had told her to wait for lunch.

Gisselle sat down on the sand with Nessie in her legs.

Nessie bit Gisselle's left wrist and states drinking.

I always wonder if it hurt Gisselle when Nessie but her but when I asked her Gisselle when said that it didn't.

"I'll be back in a little bit." Jacob said.

We nodded.

*()*

The whole day we had been here at the beach and now the sun was setting.

Gisselle and Edward were sitting in front of the water watching it. Gisselle's head resting on Edward's shoulder, and Edward's arm around Gisselle hugging her to his side.

Nessie was sitting on Jacob's lap.

Carlisle and Esme were a few feet away from them doing the same and so were Emmett and Rosalie.

Jasper took my hand in his and we went join our family and watches the sunset.

As soon as it got dark Gisselle and Nessie fell asleep.

Edward carried Gisselle to his Volvo, while Jacob carried Nessie. "Thank you Jacob. We'll see you tomorrow." Edward told him.

Jacob nodded. "Remember that we're going bike riding." Jacob said.

Edward smiled. "How can I forget if Ness has been bringing it up every day?" Edward asked.

Jacob laughed. "Alright see you guys tomorrow." Jacob said as he waved.

"Bye." We said and got in our cars.

Once we were home I carried Nessie to the cottage while Edward carried Gisselle. I went to lie down Nessie in what was supposed to be Bella's and Edward's room.

Edward lied Gisselle next to Nessie. Then he covered them. Then he went to stand by the door and watched then sleep.

I sighed. "When are you going to ask her out?" I asked him.

Edward sighed. "I don't know if I should. After all I'm a married man." He said.

"With a woman that isn't tied to you anymore. The Volturi have made sure of that." I told him.

Edward sighed and sat down on the couch. "Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded. "Can I ask you something, Edward and you will be honest with me?" I asked.

Edward chuckled. "When have I lied to you?" He asked.

I smiled. "Do you still love Bella?" I asked.

"The truth?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "I don't know if I ever did."

I went to sit down next to him. "Why?"

"Because with Bella what pulled me to her was her blood. But if it weren't for her I wouldn't have my daughter and Gisselle wouldn't be here." He said.

"Gisselle would have gotten here sooner or later. It was just a matter of time. The thing is that you are running out of time. You have been watching her sleep and reading her dreams for the last six months. How much longer are you going to wait?" I said.

Edward stayed quiet and just watch them.

"She is half-human. Something can happen to her and then she will be give forever and you will stay here heart broken." I told him.

"Have you seen something? Is that why you're asking me?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I can't see her that much. We just want tout to be happy Edward. All of us have noticed how you look at her and how she looks at you. You just have to take hat first step. Think about it." I said standing up.

"Alice?" Edward said.

"Yes?" I asked.

Edward sighed. "I'll ask her tomorrow." He said.

I smiled and gave him a hug. "Just be happy." I told him before I left.

**Okay guys that is it for this chapter :) I thought it would be nice to have a chapter with Alice's POV since she is very close to Edward. So what did you guys think? How did I do? Let me know what you guys think by reviewing. Thank you for he support and for reading. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys here is chapter 6 :) so in this one I decided that I'm going to make it Edward's POV because I think that its about time :) this one follows chapter 5 so I dont have to explain a lot. I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones I have created. With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Edward's POV**

The last six months have been great and bad at the same time. The first four months I locked myself in my room during the day and I would come watch the two girls before me sleep. It was weird but even though I was mad at Nessie I still came ti watch her sleep.

Now six months after Bella's departure I was here in what was supposed to be our room watching the girl and woman that have stolen my heart in just two months. Now I was sure that I couldn't live without them.

I sighed as the sun's rays started to come in through the window.

It looked like my time was up. I stood up and went to kiss Gisselle's forehead. Then I went to kiss Nessie's forehead. I got out of the cottage and ran to the big house. I jumped and landed inside my room. I usually just left the window open. I went to my book case and grabbed the photo album that I had hidden there.

I went through the pages looking at the pictures that were there. Looking at my past.

_My past._

I ran downstairs and threw the album into the fire that was on in he chimney. I saw as the pictures burned.

"What are you doing son?" Carlisle asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Letting go of the past so I can live my present." I told him.

"I see." Carlisle said as we saw a picture of Bella and I burn.

"Edward are you alright, son?" Carlisle asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Now I am." I told him.

"Son, Esme and I have been talking and we wanted to let you know that we want you to be happy." Carlisle said.

I smiled.

"Very happy."Esme said appearing next to Carlisle with a smile.

I smiled.

"You deserve it Edward. You have been alone for such a long time. Then came a girl that we all thought that was the right one for you. But you just remember that we all make mistakes. It's part of life. Just because we don't have a heart beat doesn't mean that we are not going to make mistakes. She's here now. Don't let her get away." Esme said.

I laughed. "I know mother. Thank you to both of you. Thank you for your advice and for all the support. Even though I haven't been a good son or father." I said.

"That's nonsense. You are a great father. You have been for the last two months." Esme said.

I sighed.

"We all make mistakes son. We just have to learn from them so we won't do them again." Carlisle said.

"Okay I get. I get it. That's why I have decided to let go of my past and to live the present." I told them.

"Good." They both said. They hugged me and I laughed.

"Did we miss the party?" Gisselle said coming into the living room with Nessie's hand in hers. She was wearing a silver strap less short dress with silver short ankle boots. Her golden brown hair was down with loose curl that were down her back.

"No dear. You are just in time." Esme said.

Gisselle smiled.

Nessie ran to me. "Daddy! Are we going to ride bikes today?" She asked.

"Yes. We told Jacob that we were going today." I told her.

"Bike riding? I totally forgot. Um..i'll go back and change." Gisselle said before turning around to leave.

_It was now or never._

I sighed. "Gisselle?" I asked.

Esme smiled.

"Yes?" She said turning around.

I picked up Nessie in one arm. "I wanted to know...if you wanted to go out with me today." I said.

"Oh!" She said.

"If you have plans then that's fine..." I said before I git interrupted by Nessie.

"Come in momma!" Nessie said.

Gisselle smiled. "As on a...date?" She asked.

I nodded.

Gisselle smiled. "I would love to but I already made plans to spending the day either my daughter and family." She said.

"Its fine sweety we can take care of Nessie for you." Esme said.

_She really wants us to go._

"I meant tonight." I said.

Gisselle smiled. "I'll love to." She said.

"Okay then its a date." Carlisle said.

*()*

I smiled as Gisselle beat Alice on a bike race.

"Its not fair! I barely know how to use this thing." Alice on said.

Gisselle smiled. "Come on Alice you're not that bad." Gisselle said.

"Really?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Gisselle said.

Alice smiled.

"My turn momma!" Nessie said running to her.

"Okay. But you're sitting in front of me. Okay?" Gisselle said as she went to sit down in the bike.

"Okay!" Nessie said sitting dine in front of her.

"My turn." Emmett said.

Gisselle smiled. "So how much do you want to bet, Emmett?" Gisselle asked.

"How about that Skyline?" Emmett asked.

Gisselle laughed. "In your dreams bear man." She said.

"Oh come on! I really like that Skyline." Emmett said.

"What are you going to bet?" She asked.

"The Ferrari." Emmett said.

"Sounds like a good deal." Gisselle said.

"So what do you say?" Emmett asked.

"You have yourself a deal." Gisselle said.

"Then let's do this." Emmett said.

"Game on. Hang on really tight Ness." Gisselle said.

"Okay!" Nessie said.

"Ready? On three." Jasper said.

Alice's face expression went blank. She was having a vision.

"Three!" Jasper said.

Both bikes raced forward and sped by us fast.

"Gisselle." Alice said.

_Something is wring with that bike!_ Alice's thoughts screamed.

I turned to look at where Gisselle and Emmett were.

Gisselle's bike turned and she fell off with Nessie in her arms.

I ran to them but it was too late.

Gisselle had landed beside a rock and had hit her head hard.

I got there and seconds later the rest got there.

"Gisselle? Nessie?" Carlisle said.

Nessie moved and Carlisle grabbed her.

"Are you hurt?" Carlisle asked.

"No but momma is. I heard something crack." Nessie said.

"Gisselle? Gisselle can you hear me?" Carlisle asked.

No response.

"Alice take Nessie home. Esme bring me my bag." Carlisle said.

"Momma!" Nessie said as she started to cry as Alice took her away.

"Carlisle what's wrong?" I asked.

"She's unconscious. We need to get her home." Carlisle said as Esme brought his bag.

I could hear her heart starting slow down.

_Please no._

**Okay guys that is it for this chapter. You will she what happened to Gisselle in the next chapter. Thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Until next time! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Alright you guys here is chapter 7. For some of you this might sound messed up or seem messed up but it's part of the story. I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I have created. I will now leave you guys to the chapter since I know you guys want to know that happened to Gisselle. Enjoy!**

**EDWARD'S POV **

"How much longer do we have to wait?" I asked Carlisle.

It has been two weeks since the accident and she hasn't woken up.

Carlisle sighed. "I don't know son. She went into a coma after she hit her head." Carlisle said.

I sighed. "Alice?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Edward. Everything is a blur. I can't see her." Alice said.

I clenched my jaw.

"Calm down son. She can wake up at any moment." Carlisle said.

"What about Nessie?" I asked.

"What about her?" Carlisle asked.

"I've heard that you are supposed to talk to a person that is in a coma. Maybe Nessie can bring her back." I said.

"It might be too much for Nessie." Carlisle said.

"She's been wanting to see her." Alice said.

Carlisle sighed. "Fine. Bring her in." Carlisle said.

Esme came in with Nessie.

Nessie ran to where Gisselle was lying down on the bed.

"Momma! Momma please wake up! Please!" Nessie said as she started to cry.

"Edward I told you that..."Carlisle started to say as the machine started to beep.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Her heart beat is rising." Carlisle said.

"Momma! Please don't leave me!" Nessie yelled.

"Esme get her out of here!" Carlisle said as the machine started to beep faster.

Then it slowed down again.

We turned to look at her and froze when we saw Gisselle move.

She opened her eyes and looked around. Then she crouched on the bed and she hissed.

"Gisselle…. Babe it's okay." I said.

She hissed at me.

_What's going on?_

"Momma?" Nessie said.

She turned to look at Nessie and she looked confused.

"Who are you? What do you want? Where am I?...Who am I?" She said.

"Gisselle please calm down. I'm Carlisle don't you remember me?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle..." She said.

I saw as she tried to remember but came up blank.

"No. I don't know who you are." She said.

Nessie started to cry.

"Well in that case we should all introduce ourselves then. Like I said my name is Carlisle and I am a doctor. This is my wife Esme, then there is Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward with who you were starting a relationship, and your daughter Renesmee but you call her Ness or Nessie." Carlisle said.

"It doesn't sound familiar. Nothing does." Gisselle said.

"What do you remember?" Carlisle asked.

Gisselle sighed. "Well I remember being in a place where there were a lot of trees. Then I heard a little girl calling me. She was crying and that was when I woke up." she said.

"That was me momma!" Nessie said going to her and hugging her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well you were racing Emmett on a motorcycle. Renesmee was with you and you protected her with your body causing you to take all the impact." Carlisle said.

Gisselle nodded.

"Come on. I'll give you a tour of the house and we'll take you home so you can recover." Alice said.

Gisselle stood up and then sat back down.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

"I felt like everything was turning in circles." She said.

"That's just momentary. It should go away." Carlisle said.

**GISSELLE'S POV**

It has been two weeks since the day that I woke up. Little by little I started to remember. It took me a complete two weeks to get my memory back. The weird thing was that I kept seeing my mother and my father. I didn't understand.

They were dead. They had been for a longtime. The weird thing was that I saw them with three young ladies and two young men.

"Everything alright?" Alice asked.

"Yea. Everything is back to normal." I said.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. Are you ready for your date with Edward?" She asked.

I smiled. "I've waited a month already. I think that I am more than ready." I told her.

"Good. Because I wanted to ask you for a favor."Alice said.

"If I can help you then you know that I will." I said.

Alice nodded. "I need you to help me look at my past." Alice said.

"Your past? I thought you didn't care anymore." I told her.

"I do. Its just that since you had that accident I've been seeing a baby and I dont knee if I'm starting to remember or what." She said.

I sighed. "Fine. I just hope that it doesn't give me a headache." I said with a smile.

"It won't." Alice said.

"Alright give me your hands." I told her.

Alice put her hands in mine.

I closed my eyes. "Close your eyes." I told her.

"Okay." Alice said.

"What year do you want to start from?" I asked.

"Nineteen eighteen." Alice said.

I nodded. I could feel air running around us. Then it stooped.

I opened my eyes.

We were in a different place.

"Alice open your eyes." I told her.

Alice opened her eyes and stood up.

I stood up also.

Then a younger version of Alice passed by us. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Thats me." Alice said.

I nodded.

"Can you fast forward to the last moments before my transformation?" Alice asked.

"Sure." I said as Alice's life passed by in front of us.

"Stop." Alice said.

I stopped right when Alice was giving birth.

"I had a baby." Alice said.

This was weird.

I had seen this before.

_But where?_

Then a baby girl was born and Alice was bitten.

"Can you see her life? So I can know what happened to her." Alice said.

"Yes I can." I said as the life of the girl started passing before us.

Then she was an adult.

I stopped and we were back in Esme's living room.

"Why did you stop?" Alice asked.

"Because that was my mother." I said.

"What?!" Alice asked.

"No wonder the birth scene looked familiar." I said.

"What are you talking about?"Alice asked.

"My kind. We get our parents memories. Well the mother's memory. Same of her thoughts also. I have all of my mother's memory. Well whatever she would show me. She thought a lot about her birth and she passed it to me." I told her.

"So that means that you are my granddaughter?" Alice asked.

I nodded.

**Okay you guys there you have it. Gisselle has found some of her family. In the next chapter the grandfather will be reviled and all of you are going to br surprised. Thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Until next time!**


End file.
